


A Moment Alone

by madeintahiti



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:20:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeintahiti/pseuds/madeintahiti
Summary: He felt like a teenager again whenever he was around Charles. Always finding a reason to steal kisses and going out in the woods together alone to be more intimate. He adored and cherished the rare moments when the both of them could be completely bare and exposed together with no one around to interrupt them. Usually the only time they could be together in such an intimate way was whenever they were out on a job together or could sneak away during a party when the rest of the gang was too drunk to notice. Unfortunately, today they didn’t have the luxury of a shared bedroll or a private room but they had other ways.





	A Moment Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day ya'll. I wasn't gonna publish this yet but I had some encouragement by a thirsty friend (if you're reading this you know who you are and you're welcome) and felt the need to deliver.

It’d been a few months since Arthur finally got the courage to confess his feelings to Charles and he swore he had never been so nervous in his life, and it still seems a miracle to him that despite just how flustered he was he was able to spit out what he had been wanting to say for nearly a year.

_“With this...with us, Charles, I feel there may be something more.” Arthur coughed out and did his best to keep eye contact with the larger man, despite his nerves, “Or maybe I’m a fool and am looking for something that isn’t there.”_

_He and Charles sat in silence for a few moments. His heart pounding and his face warm as he waited for the other man to respond. He was taking a risk with this, a massive risk. Besides Dutch, Charles was one of the very few people he trusted. He didn’t want to ruin their friendship like this, but the way he had been feeling had been eating him up for months and felt he was going to go crazy if he didn’t say something. Finally, the silence broke when Charles smiled and replied._

_“Glad you feel the same way.”_

He swore he felt like a teenager with the way he was acting with Charles, constantly finding reasons to kiss him and then sneaking away into the woods to get more intimate with each other than they could in camp. Despite his fears this thing they had going on felt _good,_ a feeling Arthur was not accustomed to but was learning to enjoy it. He also adored those rare moments when he could be alone with Charles, completely bare and exposed, with no one to interrupt them. Usually, they were only able to be like that when they were out on a job together or when everyone in camp was too drunk during a party to notice them sneak off and up to Arthur’s room, or to one of the run-down cabins around the house. Unfortunately, today they didn’t have the luxury of a shared bedroll or a private room but they had other ways.

Arthur was sat next to Charles on the log next to the fire. He was mindlessly sketching away in his journal as Charles worked on making arrowheads for his arrows. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Arthur felt a large and warm hand rest on his knee, squeezing gently.

He felt himself smile as he continued shading in his sketch. It was a simple landscape of the swamp around them, not the prettiest subject but he always felt self-conscious when drawing a member of the gang so he stuck to drawing nature when in camp.

“Looks good.” Charles remarked as he leaned over to look at the sketch Arthur was working on, “Are you able to take a break?”

“Thanks.” Arthur replied and then sat his pencil down in between the pages of his journal so he wouldn’t lose his spot, “Uh, I think so. Why?”

Charles responded by sliding his hand further up Arthur’s leg, till it was on his upper thigh and this time gave a firmer squeeze.

“Wanna take a walk?”

Arthur felt his face flush as he quickly tied his journal shut and stuck it in his satchel. Charles laughed and stood up to offer Arthur a hand, which the other man eagerly accepted. The pair of them then walked a short distance to a spot outside of camp that was dense with trees and other various vegetation. It wasn’t the most romantic (or comfortable) spot but Charles found it to be the safest spot for their little escapades, plus it was still close to camp so if they needed to return quickly for any reason they could.

Charles let go of Arthur’s hand and turned to the other man and pressed him up against a tree before leaning his head down slightly in order to kiss the other man. Arthur gasped softly at the sudden contact but quickly melted into the kiss, the kiss slower and deeper than their typical kisses, the larger man taking his time which Arthur was more than okay with. He ran his hands up Charles’ chest, enjoying the feeling of how muscular he was there before settling them on his broad shoulders. Charles, in turn, held his hands firm on Arthur’s smaller hips, holding the other man in place against the tree as he kissed him.

Arthur broke the kiss in order to begin placing them on Charles neck, this time quicker and sloppier than the kisses they placed on each other's mouths. Charles groaned deep in his throat when Arthur placed a kiss right where his jaw connected to his ear, he was most sensitive there and Arthur always made sure to exploit that delicate spot.

Arthur moaned when he felt Charles press his hips against his and thrust slightly, feeling his clothed cock press into his. Arthur tilted his head to the side as Charles began kissing and nipping at his neck, enjoying the way the other man had to fight to hold back his noises.

While Charles continued his assault on his neck Arthur reached a hand down between them and cupped the larger man’s length, rubbing him through his pants, and feeling the other man moan into his neck and thrust himself into Arthur’s hand. Charles gave a quick kiss to Arthur’s lips before pulling himself away and brushing his hair back away from his face.

“Wanna try something new today if you’re okay with that.” Charles said as he rubbed circles onto Arthur’s clothed hips.

“Oh?” Arthur replied, with a slight grin, “Whatcha got in mind?”

“Let me show you.”

And with that Charles gave one last kiss to the other man before sinking onto his knees in the dirt and began unbuckling Arthur’s belt. Once his belt was off he quickly undid the buttons on his jeans on pulled them down along with the other man’s boxers, leaving his hardened cock exposed and dripping onto the ground beneath them. Taking Arthur in his hand Charles steadied himself and leaned forward, giving the tip an experimental lick.

“Jesus.” Arthur breathed as he forced himself to remain upright, “What’re you doin'?”

“Mm gonna take you in my mouth.” Charles said casually, as if he were just talking about something as plain as wagon repairs, “Have you not done this before?”

“I uh...I can’t say that I have.”

“Tell me to stop if you don’t like it.”

Charles watched Arthur nod in response before leaning forward once more and this time licked a stripe from the base of Arthur’s cock all the way to the tip. With his other hand he carefully took Arthur’s balls and gave a soft squeeze as he began sucking the tip of the other man’s cock and listened to his shaky breathing. Breathing through his nose Charles slowly began to take all of the other man’s length in his mouth. Using the hand that was cupping Arthur’s balls he placed it on his small hip, forcing his hips to still and keep from thrusting into his mouth.

Looking up from under his lashes he made eye contact with Arthur, who had a hand over his mouth to stifle any sounds he made and was a shade of bright red. He looked wrecked already and Charles adored how the other man looked when he was like this. Closing his eyes he began bobbing his head around Arthur’s cock. This time he snaked a hand down to his pants so he could unbuckle his own belt, undo his jeans, and take himself in his calloused hand. He was already hard and moaned around the cock in his mouth when he began stroking himself.

“C-Charles I…” Arthur inhaled sharply when he felt Charles’ moan vibrate around him, “I don’t think I’m gonna last much longer.”

Charles gave an acknowledging hum as he continued sucking Arthur, he didn’t need to be told the man was close, he could feel it in Arthur’s thighs as they began to tremble and shake from the effort to keep himself upright, he could hear it in the way Arthur’s breathing became more erratic and irregular, and could see it as he looked up and saw Arthur's eyes screwed shut and his nose slightly wrinkled.

He moaned deeply when he felt a hand comb through his hair before resting on top his head, fingers fidgeting as they fought against the urge to grab and just _tug_ at his hair. He tightened his fist and began to pump quicker, determined to finish at the same time as Arthur.

Above him Arthur forgo any attempts to quiet himself as he moaned freely at the sensation of himself in Charles’ mouth, he was insanely close now and he fought the urge to roughly thrust into the larger man’s mouth until he came.

“Charles...shit!” Arthur swore as he felt the man below him manage to take him _deeper_ into his mouth, “I’m gonna...shit I’m real close sweetheart. You gotta stop or I’m-”

Charles removed himself with a pop and looked up, “Or you’re gonna come in my mouth? That’s quite alright.”

With that Charles went right back to how he was before, Arthur’s cock deep in his mouth, almost in his throat, and fist tight around his own length as he stroked himself quickly. This time Arthur combed both his hands into Charles’ long, dark locks before once again resting on top his head. He groaned as the man beneath him hollowed his cheeks and sucked deeply, urging him to come.

And it didn’t take much more, with a few more bobs of his head Arthur shouted as he came and spilled deep into Charles’ mouth. At the same time Charles groaned and felt his own release spill over his knuckles as he finished.  He swallowed a few times around Arthur and then removed himself from the other man’s cock and wiped his mouth and hand off onto his vest, he could deal with the stain later. With a shaky hand he took hold of Arthur’s and gently pulled him down to join him on the ground.

“Take a minute, breathe.” Charles said softly as he brushed Arthur’s hair back away from his face, “You look ready to pass out.”

“I feel like it.” Arthur groaned as he adjusted his shaking legs and attempted to regulate his breathing, “I uh...wasn’t expecting that.”

“Are you okay?”

“Okay? Yeah, yeah I’m more than okay Charles. It was good, real good.”

Charles chuckled deeply as he wrapped an arm around Arthur’s shoulders, pulling him in closer and having the other man rest his head against his shoulder.

“Well I’m certainly glad to hear that.” he said and kissed Arthur on top of his head, “Do you think we should head back now?”

“Probably but um.” Arthur paused for a second, “My legs, I uh-”

“Oh.” Charles laughed once again, “Well I think we can sit here for a bit before going back.”

“Sounds good to me.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, tried a new way of summarizing but it's just me smashing random lines from the story together in order to form a semi decent summary. I'll get summarization down eventually but today is not the day. Also I don't know how to title.


End file.
